Genesis
by aeternumlacreux1
Summary: Alternative AU(rebirth) , OCs, fictional places and myths(gods, heroes, etc.). Basically, they reincarnated as demigods of high ranking gods in Throne of Gods. But their normal life turned into a real mess since a mysterious student come to their school.
1. prolouge

No one know about them. The monsters that lurking in the darkness.

They are the creatures born to the world, far far before the human existed.

No, this is not the Earth where all mortal live.

This is, the land of peacefulness.

Where's mortal and immortal coexist, and live together. While the mortal know nothing about the immortal that living with them, hiding and having a peaceful live.

Perseus, is one of those immortal that live peacefully with the mortals. He's a demigod. Half God, half mortal.

He live a normal life; having a doting mother, naughty cousins, the best ever best friends, even without a father figure in his life. His life always peaceful.

But, he know. Soon, this normal life will have crushed into nothingness. He won't have this

Because demigod like him, destined to have a tragic endings. He have no way to escaped his fate.

That's why he treasured his life; every second, every detail.

And then, the fate really make his life turned upside down.

In an uneunexpected way.


	2. principium 1

Demigod. Half mortal, half god.

That's Percy, or Perseus is. His father is a powerful god; Chaos, God of Space and Invention. But, he dislike this fact.

The gods is forbid by the ancient laws, to interfere the mortals and immortals world. And there's problem caused by them. They are not faithful with their spouse, they always running around and having affair with multiple lovers they have. And don't forget their offsprings from those affairs.

Demigod have many disadvantages, one is tragic life. There's many demigods that die in horrible ways, having everything they have taken away from them, or whatever. Not to mention the monsters that lurking in the darkness will chase you if they smelled you, and that's really a bad things. Basically, being a demigod meaning you just signed your death certificate from the days you born into the worlds.

Percy maybe have a normal life now. But, who knows when this life will have taken from him. It's will happen sooner or later.

"–Well, I just heard that from Driel."

Percy yawned as he listened to Paige's ramble about... What's again? New student or something. He didn't care, not his business anyways.

They sit on their regular table near the windows of cafeteria. Busy with their own business, talking or eating peacefully. The school's cafeteria not really crowded, but still noisy as usual with chattering. It's lunch time, what's else you expecting?

Alicia, that sit across him, still focused reading her book, maybe her favorite novels or arithmetic books; as long as it's a book, she will read it, no matter what. Felix and Haley talking quietly, about something, not really displaying their relationship. Leon played with his tools, making somethings maybe. Paige still talking with Rebecca, about some gossips that still hot from the pot (Driel) and commented on some parts. Justin played his phone while listening to his favorites songs. And Garth, his good friend, still digging onto his food greedily.

"That new kid is a trouble maker. He got kicked out because he have a fight with his juniors and make them go to hospital with heavy injuries." Paige sighed dramatically. "I hope you guys stay away from him. We don't want anything to occurred, right?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrows, looked amused. "Tell Percy. He's the trouble maker of our school," she said and smirked at Percy.

Percy scowled at that. He glared at the amused Rebecca and laughing Paige with his level 3 death glare. They gulped and shutting up their mouth, and backed away from Percy as far as they could.

Alicia rolled her eyes, not really care about Percy's _famous_ glare. Well, that glare indeed scare almost every students and teachers only at level 3 at very least. But, you know? His glare have many levels. She doesn't know how much, though she know it's really really many.

"Percy, leave them alone, will you?" she said, annoyed. "Don't threw your glares at everyone. Just eat, dam it." Percy narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything at her, only continued to eat his foods.

"Foods–"Garth moaned with mouth full of foods, threwing his head back.

Unfortunately for Paige across him, she got her uniform stained with chewed crumbs.

Paige angrily crumbled some paper wrappers into a ball and throw it to Garth's mouth. Garth, who's still as greedy, continues to munched his food like there's no a ball of paper on his mouth. Rebecca 'pfft' chocked on her soda as she laughed at Garth's oblivious face.

"Goat boy, you really... Its nothing," Justin shook his head helplessly.

Leon grinned at Garth who looked confused. He giggled as he continued to tinkering in the corner. Felix and Haley raised their eyebrows at Garth, amused.

"Let him be, guys. He just like to eat _everythings_." Percy drawled, his friends laughed at his words.

Garth still looked clueless to what his friends are talking about. He glanced at them, confused as to why Rebecca commenting 'Greedy Goat Boy'.

Unknowingly, their life soon will turned up down. They won't have days like those they previously have in the past. They only have time to survive from the cruelty of world, not to worried about their spare times.

Because, who know what hidden in the darkness? Nightmares or monsters? Or both.


End file.
